The invention relates to a process and a device for carrying out the process for coating the surface of strip material, especially non-ferrous metal and steel strip, with a metal coating. In the process, the material is conducted without reversal of direction through a container holding the melted coating material that has, below the level of the melting bath, a passage duct, in which induction currents are induced in the coating material by an electromagnetic travelling field and produce, in interaction with the electromagnetic travelling field, an electromagnetic force for restraining the coating material.